1. Field of the Invention
There follows a description of a system of devices for exploiting a test, and a corresponding process.
Some machine test rigs include a substantial number of sensors collecting data from the test and of visualisation or display means of the test results, which express the data measured by the sensors after it has been converted into physical quantities in accordance with the calibration of the sensors and presented in an intelligible way for the personnel. A computer is used to do these conversions. This is therefore the cornerstone of the rig, receiving and storing the measurements of the sensors and transmitting the converted results by apportioning them among the different display means, as previously programmed. The sensors and the display means seem like subordinate means of the rig. However, it is difficult to add to or even to change their setting during a test run, since the computer has to be reprogrammed for any change of configuration of the rig, which compels a new compilation. It is not always known in advance what measurements will be useful and some measurements may be of interest only during some tests or some test parts in the run. The difficulties of reconfiguring the system therefore make it tempting to provide an overabundant number of sensors and display means which are exploited during an entire test run, but this stopgap measure, which leads in any case to high costs in hardware, is not always practicable since corresponding quantities of measurements and results have to be collected and transmitted, while the processing speed of the computer is limited. There is a danger of no longer being able to exploit the data in real time and of losing the potential to modify the initially planned sequence of operations of a test in progress or even to interrupt it in time if an unforeseen, interesting or on the contrary dangerous event occurs.
Another drawback in addition to the rigidity of the centralised system is that hardware incompatibility problems have constantly to be overcome, as soon as it is desired to use devices of different manufacturers.
The origin of the invention is the desire to overcome these drawbacks. The main characteristic of the exploitation system proposed here is that the arrangement traditional to the mainframe computer is abandoned in favour of a decentralised or distributed arrangement in which the sensors and display devices operate largely independently of each other.
To sum up, the invention concerns in its most general form a test exploitation process, including a taking of test measurements by sensors, a conversion of the test measurements into test results and a display of the test results by separate devices, characterised in that the test measurements are ordered into a common signal according to a pre-set format, and computers in association respectively with the display devices consult a common database so as to read respective portions of the signal and convert said portions into the test results.
The sequencing of the measurements into a common signal passing through a cable allows slow processing and storing operations in a computer to be avoided. A display means may be assigned or reassigned to any measurement at will by the personnel, with no retardant effect on the sequence of operations of the display of the other results: the computer of this means reads in the database the relations which allow it to identify the portions of the signal in which are found the new measurements and to convert these measurements by means of calibration coefficients also contained in this database; no overall reconfiguration of the system is made. Such a process makes it possible in fact to follow on the display means only the momentarily interesting events of the test, by switching the categories of results displayed as often as necessary.
In practice, the cable has sufficient bandwidth to withstand the passage of a very large number of results, much greater than the requirement of actual test rigs: the bottleneck constituted by the mainframe computer disappears. It is moreover easy to add sensors, since their measurements will be incorporated into the overall signal according to the pre-set format in voids of this signal; to the database will be added a simple operation to list the existence and the characteristics of this sensor. Likewise, the addition of new display means raises no difficulties.
The proposed exploitation system includes sensors placed on a test subject, a device for data acquisition from the sensors, devices for displaying test results and system control means connected to the acquisition and results"" display device, and it is original in that the control means include separate computers serving the display devices respectively, a host computer housing a database and a cable to which the computers and the data acquisition device are connected; the data acquisition device is designed to transmit down the cable the data from the sensors into a common signal of pre-set format; and the computers serving the display devices are programmed to consult the database so as to extract respective portions of interest from the signal, and to convert these portions of interest into the test results, the database including coefficients of calibration of the sensors and of the relations between, particularly, the sensors and respective parts of the signal.